Some Secrets Are Meant to be Shared
by keotey1228
Summary: Annabeth has a secret. She knows that Percy has a secret too, but because she's different, she has to try and figure it out on her own. When Percy is in danger, she has to protect him, but also while she keeps her secret safe. AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde girl yelled as she walked out of the sea. Yes, you heard me. Out of the sea.

"Hey," Said a boy with a surf board. He stopped in front of her and smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl barely glanced at him before shoving him aside. "Silly ανθρώπινη." She pushed her hair behind her shoulder and started to walk up the boardwalk.

She looked around at the strange scenery. Big brown sticks with patches of dry seaweed, boys with colorful looking pieces of wood, and girls with the tiniest of cover over their bodies.

"Hey," Said the same boy. His smile wavered, but it was still a smile. "Would you like to get a hotdog with me?"

She just stared at him and asked, "Σε ξέρω;?"

"What language do you speak?" He asked. She tilted her head and continued to walk.

'Silly ανθρώπινη.' She thought, looking back at the confused man. When she looked back, she saw a small building.

"Mm." She sniffed the air and walked towards the open window. She looked at the sign off to the side and scanned over the words for something in her language. She knit her eyebrows and sighed.

"Can I help you?" A girl with brown hair walked up to the window and gave a man a piece of meat in a bun. She looked over to her and smiled.

She walked over and looked inside the building. "Can… I help you?" The girl asked again, unsurely.

"Τι είναι αυτή η μυρωδιά;." She stared at the man flipping an elegantly round piece of dough in the air.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I don't speak… uh." She smiled as the man saw her. He smiled, but then dropped his dough on his face. The girl laughed and clapped.

"Um…" The girl in front of her pointed to a pizza off to the side. "Pizza?" She looked at her and then at the food. She nodded.

"That will be $1.05." She pushed some buttons on a small metal box and reached his hand out. She looked at him, not getting what he was asking.

"I got it," Said the pizza dough boy, walking over with half the dough still on his face. "Here." He handed her the pizza.

"My treat." He walked out from behind the building and called back into the store before looking at her again. "Can we walk?" She nodded and bit into the pizza.

"Mm." She smiled as the sauce dripped down her face.

"Good?" He asked. She nodded quickly and kept eating. "What's your name?" She looked up at him through her bangs and swallowed another bite of food.

"Oh, right," He said. "Can you speak English?" The girl shook her head slowly.

"English?" She pronounced slowly.

"Yes," said the boy. "My name is Percy. What is your name?"

"Name." The word sounded foreign on her tongue. "Ανναμπεθ."

"Annabeth, huh?" He said. "That's pretty."

"Μπορείτε να καταλάβω;" She looked at him confused.

He stared back at her and smiled. "Yeah, why wouldn't…"

"Hey Jackson!" said a boy with blonde hair, walking over with a couple of mean looking boys. "Who's this, and why is she walking around the beach with you?"

"Luke," Percy said with distaste. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave this poor girl alone," Her smiled at her. "Is he black mailing you? Look, I can set you free. Come with me. I'd take better care of you."

She frowned and looked from Percy to the newcomer, Luke. "Don't do it, Annabeth."

She looked to him.

Percy stepped in between Luke and her and looked her in her eyes with deep pleading. "He just wants you for your looks. He doesn't like girls for their personalities."

"That's enough!" Luke lifted his arm and smacked Percy. Hard. He hit a tree at least 20 feet away from where they were standing. He crumpled to the ground and lie there, unmoving.

"Now, where were…" Luke smiled at Annabeth before she slapped him across the face. He chuckled and turned back to look at her.

"You know, Percy was wrong," His friends began to circle her. Luke stayed smiling at her. "I don't like you for your looks. I like you because of the power you have!" The boys all around her suddenly weren't boys. Each of their faces now had their eyes flicking between one eye and two eyes.

"Don't you see what they really are?" Luke smiling rubbing both her arms. "Don't you see what I am?"

His smell was now noticeable. She had smelt it many times before, but now she was certain. Demigod.

The girls and guys on the beach were now noticing what was going on and started looking at them from a distance.

"Try and fight me," He said. "I dare you." She looked at him one more time before she got to her knees and kicked him. He fell to the ground, unsuspecting that approach. The one-eyed men, Cyclops, started to charge her.

"Alive!" Luke yelled from the ground. "I want her alive!"

The first Cyclops that hit her didn't have a chance to blink before he had hit the ground. The second also had the same fate.

The third Cyclops got a kick to the head but kept pressing. The fourth was helping Luke up, only to be yelled at by him to come get Annabeth.

The two Cyclops had a silent conversation and tried to reach for her legs. She saw what was happening right before it was too late, and she bounced over their heads. The two knocked Luke over and all three tumbled into a post.

'Νερό.' She thought, and turned to look towards Percy. She ran over to him and felt for a pulse. As she felt one, she carefully lifted him up off the ground and started to drag him towards the water.

"Get the boy!" Luke yelled at his minions. "Kill the girl if you want to!"

The people on the beach were now fleeing the scene in a panic. Umbrella flew everywhere, and towels, and plastic wrappers from candy, soda, and chips.

The water was almost right in front of her, when she heard the Cyclops right behind her. She turned and saw one almost grab her. She immediately moved to the side and tried to move faster.

The Cyclops grabbed her shoulder and tried to grab Percy. She dropped him softly on the ground and punched the Cyclops right in his big eye.

He groaned and fell to the ground, clutching his face. Annabeth quickly grabbed Percy, turned, and plunged into the water.

**Take a guess on what language Annabeth is speaking. I know a bunch of the stuff here makes no sense, but this will just keep your curiosity boiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two people sank to the sand on the bottom of the beach, even if it was only a few feet deep. Annabeth clutched the boy in her arms tightly. She didn't even know Percy well, but she knew that she couldn't let anything happen to him. She knew she had strong feelings for him, but she still hasn't figured out if they are positive or negative. **(Wink, wink)**

She moved her lower body to propel herself away from the beach, when she realized that Percy shouldn't have been able to breathe. She shot straight towards the surface and broke through; making sure Percy could get air too.

He didn't gasp, cough, or any form of I-almost-drowned. She looked at his face and tried to see if he was breathing. She could feel a heartbeat in her hold around his chest, but was he really breathing, or was he dying?

She tried to think of what her mother taught her on saving someone that wasn't breathing. She didn't remember a thing, as because she never listened to her.

Maybe he has water in his lungs..? She squeezed around his stomach area, and instantly, water came spewing out of his mouth. He coughed for a few moments, before she realized that maybe it wasn't safe for her to be with him.

He didn't seem to notice her, and for that moment, she was thankful. She propelled her body towards the shore. She noticed that the guys from before were gone. Probably gone to recover.

As she hit the ground, she struggled to get on land with Percy dragging next to her. She kept pulling him until he was mostly out of the water. She kept her lower half in the waves, and studied him.

He was definitely breathing, but he was still unconscious. She knew what he was now. He smelled a lot like the boy, Luke, had smelled like. Demigod.

He didn't look very old. Maybe 12, 13? She had no idea how humans aged.

She studied him closely, before putting a hand to his head. His winced slightly at her touch, and she backed away. It looked bruised, and he probably had a concussion.

She lied down next to him, smoothing the water next to her. It wasn't very clear water, but it was a pretty color. An unnatural color for a beach off of the New York coast. You would expect it to be filled with trash, and possibly even a dark water type, unable to swim in. But it was beautiful.

She stared at her hand as it swished in the water. Her eyes widened as she thought about what she needed to do. "Χείρωνα." She started to move her hand faster in the water, causing a small mist. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do.

She dug into her pouch, praying for what she was looking for. She almost screamed in relief when she finally found one. She brought her hand out, holding a large golden coin. Intricate designs on both sides made it look ancient.

She prayed it would work, and then threw it into the mist. She urged it to work as she spoke out. "Ω, θεά. Αποδοχή προσφορά μου. Δείξε μου τον Χείρωνα. Κατασκήνωση Half-Blood." **(For all you, non-Greek folks, 'Oh, goddess. Accept my offering. Show me Chiron. Camp Half-Blood.') **

The mist shimmered for a moment, before showing the inside of a room. A man sat in a wheel chair next to a bed in what looked like an infirmary. He looked up from the child he was bandaging and saw her.

"Αχ, Ανναμπεθ. Αυτό που φαίνεται να είναι το πρόβλημα;" **(Ah, Annabeth. What seems to be the problem?)**

She looked around the mist at Percy before turning back.

"Χείρωνα ... Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας." **(Chiron… I need your help.)**

He looked curiously at her before changing to a look of concern. (**What do you need help with?)**

**(I found a Demigod.)**

He tilted his head down. **(Where are you?)**

**(The only beach in New York that isn't polluted, of course.)**

He nodded and turned around. He called in a different language to a few kids passing by. They nodded and left quickly. He turned back. **(I sent some Apollo kids to go round up a few Demigods. I'll let one of them go to help heal your Demigod. Who are they? Do you know?)**

She shook her head. **(I don't know who he is. But another Demigod came and attacked us. He had a few Cyclops with him. I got away though. Banged them up a little on the way.)** She smiled.

Chiron nodded. **(Do you know who this other Demigod was?)**

**(This Demigod said blonde boy's name in your language. I do not know how to pronounce it. Oh! This Demigod said what his name was. But it was also in your language.)**

Chiron nodded. **(I better go. I have a few other campers to help heal. Capture the Flag is starting, also.)**

She nodded and thanked him for sending some of his campers. He nodded and bid her farewell before wiping his hand through the connection.

She looked back at the boy and slid closer to him. She started to rub his hair away from the small bump starting to form. His black hair looked perfect on him. When his eyes were open, the sea green color matched perfectly. They were all too beautiful to be closed. He was all too nice to be unconscious, too.

She wiggled her body a few feet further up the bank and stopped to pull him to her. She wiggled again, and did this till they were out of the way of a bystander, and also away from the water. He couldn't drown between now and when Chiron's campers come to pick him up.

She lied his head down gently on the sand. She brushed the sand out of his hair. She stared at his face before leaning down. She kissed her cheek gently, and lifted her head back up.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the sound of a van. She knew it was the campers.

She looked back at the boy again before sliding her way back into the water. She turned back to look at his still form, and saw three kids running towards him. They kneeled down and began to check him over. She slowly ducked under the water as to not attract attention to herself and began to push away from the beach. She kicked her body away and turned herself around.

She started to swim down deeper into the water to be able to swim at a comfortable water level.

She thought about if the boy would remember her. He did hit the tree hard. Even though she was sad that the boy would probably never remember her, memory loss would help her cause. It would be better if he didn't remember her.

She wiped a tear as she shot towards the surface. She jumped a feet into the air, flapped her tail, before plunging back into the water.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? "She jumped a feet into the air, flapped her tail, before plunging back into the water." What does THAT mean..? Hmmmm… reread the chapters to see if you can guess if you don't already know.**

**What… IS she?**


End file.
